Reigning Pain in New Orleans
Reigning Pain in New Orleans is the ninth episode of the first season of The Originals and the ninth episode of the series overall. Summary NEW ALLIANCES ARE FORMED — Marcel, deeply conflicted by recent events, is surprised when Klaus opens up to him about some of his past indiscretions. Camille tries to make sense of cryptic messages she's come across and is disturbed when she gains some insight into Klaus ' past. Meanwhile, in a surprising turn of events, the Human Faction takes matters into their own hands, resulting in a violent confrontation. Elsewhere, when Hayley learns of a plan to harm the werewolves in The Bayou, she turns to Elijah and Rebekah for help. After heading to the bayou, they run into a werewolf named Eve, who has information that leads them to a shocking discovery. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (credit only) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell Co-Starring *Tasha Ames as Eve *Looray Cooper as Mayor *Lee Spencer as Police Chief *Jesse Boyd as Cary Uncredited *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (archive footage) Trivia *Antagonists: The Human Faction. * Narrator: Niklaus Mikaelson. *This is the first mid-season finale of The Originals. **The mid-season finale is not the middle of the season by episode, but rather the last episode before the mid-season hiatus, which typically occurs between the months December and January. *This is the second episode to have New Orleans in the title. The first episode was Girl in New Orleans. *Joseph Morgan makes his 50th appearance as Klaus in this episode. *Klaus orders the vampires of New Orleans to hunt and kill the werewolves in the Bayou against Hayley's wishes, in an effort to win the favor of the members of his newly-gained vampire army who were afraid that he planned to use his daughter's blood to create more Hybrids. However, the would-be slaughter was thwarted by Elijah and Rebekah, at Hayley's request. **Upon finding out about the werewolves' heritage from his siblings, Klaus changes his mind about killing them and asks Father Kieran to discreetly help protect them. *Marcel discovers that Cami is recording Klaus' memoirs and that she knows about vampires. *Sophie doesn't appear in this episode. *Klaus assures Marcel that any feelings that Cami had for Marcel were real. *Klaus and Marcel slaughter the Human Faction, leaving only Father Kieran alive. **Kieran is instructed by Klaus to rebuild his faction before they restarted negotiations. *Davina discovers that Marcel lied to her about the fact that the witches are no longer a threat to her now that Elijah has killed the last remaining Elder of the coven, Agnes. **Elders are the only witches who have the power to complete the Harvest ritual, and with her death, there is no one left to do the spell. *Klaus learns that there are still werewolf relatives from his father's side of the family who are currently residing in the bayou. **Klaus is given a ring by Elijah, which was previously in Cary's possession and is exactly the same as the ring which was given to Klaus' father by Esther. ***In Moon Over Bourbon Street, it is revealed that this ring was once a moonlight ring enchanted by Esther to prevent Klaus' father from having to turn on the Full Moon. It is this ring that ultimately gives Klaus (and, by extension, Elijah, Hayley, and the Crescent wolves) the idea to create more rings to make a werewolf army. *Klaus forgives Elijah and invites him and Rebekah to move in with him into the compound. *Hayley tells Davina about the curse on the Crescent werewolves in The Bayou, and indicates that she wants Davina's help in removing it. *Klaus compelled Cami to leave New Orleans in order to keep her safe. *Davina runs to Cami for help after learning about Marcel's lies, and when she realizes Cami has been compelled by Klaus to forget everything, she uses her magic to remove the compulsion from her mind. *Klaus offers Marcel an opportunity to rule New Orleans with him as equals, so Marcel, who still has his friends to protect, breaks up with Rebekah in order to take Klaus' offer. *This is the first episode of the second chapter of Season One, The Harvest Chapter. Continuity *Davina was last seen in Bloodletting. *Davina and Camille previously saw each other in Girl in New Orleans. *Marcel learns from Klaus that Davina has been working with Elijah. Davina's alliance with Elijah began in Sinners and Saints. *Flashback scenes from Always and Forever are seen in this episode. *Klaus tells Marcel of the original deal he had with the witches to take him down. This deal was made in Always and Forever. *This is the second time Davina uses magic to strip away the compulsion used against a person by a vampire (in this case, Camille, who had been compelled by Klaus). The first time Davina used this ability was in Bloodletting to strip away Klaus' compulsion on Josh. *Niklaus' father is mentioned in this episode, and it's revealed that his bloodline is still thriving even to this day when Elijah and Rebekah meet Klaus' distant relative Cary. *Esther and Mikael were mentioned by Elijah and Klaus in this episode. They were last seen in Always and Forever as flashbacks. *Agnes is mentioned. She was last seen in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. Locations *New Orleans **French Quarter ***The Abattoir ***Rousseau's ***Cami's Apartment ***The Garden ***St. Anne's Church ****Davina's Room **Mikaelson Mansion **The Bayou Behind the Scenes *Filming for this episode began on October 22, 2013 and ended on November 7, 2013. https://twitter.com/TheJoshuaButler/status/395376176103194624 *This episode had about 2.33 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.05 million less than the previous episode. Cultural References *''Reign In Pain'' is a song by Sum 41. The song is one of the bonus tracks in the studio album Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x09 Promo "Reigning Pain in New Orleans" (HD)|Short Promo The Originals - Reigning Pain in New Orleans Trailer|Extended Promo The Originals - Reigning Pain in New Orleans Clip|Webclip Pictures |-|Promotional= Elijaheverebekah.jpg|Elijah, Eve and Rebekah 1x09KlausMarcelHayley.jpg|Klaus celebrating his rise to power 1x09KlausMarcel.jpg|Klaus and Marcel 1x09Marcel.jpg|Marcel 1x09Klaus.jpg|Klaus making an announcement 1x09KlausHayley.jpg|Klaus and Hayley 1x09Hayley.jpg|Hayley surprised 1x09KlausMarcel2.jpg|Klaus and Marcel discussing 1x09Klauss.jpg|Klaus 1x09KlausMarcel3.jpg|Klaus and Marcel's truce 1x09RebekahDiego.jpg|Diego and Rebekah 1x09RebekahDiego2.jpg|Diego confronts Rebekah 1x09Elijah.jpg|Elijah 1x09ElijahEve.jpg|Elijah and Eve 1x09Rebekah.jpg|Rebekah 1x09Eve.jpg|Eve 1x09CaryElijahRebekah.jpg|Cary, Elijah and Rebekah |-|Screencaps= H118a-d03-org-110-01.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-02.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-03.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-04.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-05.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-06.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-07.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-08.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-09.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-10.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-11.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-12.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-13.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-14.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-15.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-16.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-17.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-18.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-19.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-20.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-21.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-22.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-23.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-24.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-25.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-26.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-27.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-28.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-29.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-30.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-31.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-32.jpg H118a-d03-org-110-33.jpg Bekah1x093.png|Rebekah Bekah1x091.png|Rebekah pleased Bekah1x092.png|Rebekah Rebekah1x0911.png|Rebekah Rebekah1x0910.png|Rebekah not-so-pleased Rebekah1x098.png|Rebekah Rebekah1x09113.png|Diego versus Rebekah Hayley-elijah-1x09.jpg|Hayley and Elijah Rebekah1x09123.png|Rebekah in the woods Rebekah1x0917.png|Rebekah Rebekah1x0916.png|Rebekah and Diego Rebekah1x0915.png|Rebekah happy Rebekah1x0914.png|Rebekah RPNO1.jpg|Diego and another Vampire RPNO2.jpg|Dinner RPNO3.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel's conversation RPNO4.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel RPNO5.jpg|Marcel toasts RPNO6.jpg|Marcel and Diego RPNO7.jpg|Klaus RPNO8.jpg RPNO10.jpg RPNO11.jpg RPNO12.jpg RPNO13.jpg RPNO14.jpg RPNO15.jpg RPNO16.jpg RPNO17.jpg RPNO18.jpg RPNO19.jpg RPNO20.jpg RPNO21.jpg RPNO22.jpg RPNO23.jpg RPNO24.jpg RPNO25.jpg RPNO26.jpg RPNO27.jpg RPNO28.jpg RPNO29.jpg RPNO30.jpg RPNO31.jpg RPNO32.jpg RPNO33.jpg RPNO34.jpg RPNO35.jpg RPNO36.jpg RPNO37.jpg RPNO38.jpg RPNO39.jpg RPNO40.jpg RPNO41.jpg RPNO42.jpg RPNO43.jpg RPNO44.jpg RPNO45.jpg RPNO46.jpg RPNO47.jpg RPNO48.jpg RPNO49.jpg RPNO50.jpg RPNO51.jpg RPNO52.jpg RPNO53.jpg RPNO54.jpg RPNO55.jpg RPNO56.jpg RPNO57.jpg RPNO58.jpg RPNO59.jpg RPNO60.jpg RPNO61.jpg RPNO62.jpg RPNO63.jpg RPNO64.jpg RPNO65.jpg RPNO66.jpg RPNO67.jpg RPNO68.jpg RPNO69.jpg RPNO70.jpg RPNO71.jpg RPNO72.jpg RPNO73.jpg RPNO74.jpg RPNO75.jpg RPNO76.jpg RPNO77.jpg RPNO78.jpg RPNO79.jpg RPNO80.jpg RPNO81.jpg RPNO82.jpg RPNO83.jpg RPNO84.jpg RPNO85.jpg RPNO86.jpg RPNO87.jpg RPNO88.jpg RPNO89.jpg RPNO90.jpg RPNO91.jpg RPNO92.jpg RPNO93.jpg RPNO94.jpg RPNO95.jpg RPNO96.jpg RPNO97.jpg RPNO98.jpg RPNO99.jpg RPNO100.jpg RPNO101.jpg RPNO102.jpg RPNO103.jpg RPNO104.jpg RPNO105.jpg RPNO106.jpg RPNO107.jpg RPNO108.jpg RPNO109.jpg RPNO110.jpg RPNO111.jpg RPNO112.jpg RPNO113.jpg RPNO114.jpg klaus-and-hayley-reigning-pain-in-new-orleans.jpg the-originals-reigning-pain-in-new-orleans-photos-15.jpg the-originals-reigning-pain-in-new-orleans-photos-5.jpg the-originals-reigning-pain-in-new-orleans-photos-8.jpg the-originals-reigning-pain-in-new-orleans-photos-10.jpg klaus' toast.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= TO-Midseason finale.jpg|Joseph Morgan haylijah3bts.png|Close-in haylijah2bts.png|Behind the scenes haylijah1bts.png|Daniel Gillies and Phoebe Tonkin References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide